


Daffodils and Cyclamens

by Florian_Gray



Series: Tumblr [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Butt Plugs, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hanahaki Disease, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pining, Possible Character Death, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Vibrators, Virginity, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Reed1700: hanahaki disease Connor had feelings for Gavin but thought Gavin loves Nines so he got the disease. It turns out Gavin loves him and NinesOrConnor has the Hanahaki Disease and he doesn't want anyone to know. After all, it may not kill him. Right?
Relationships: Connor & Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Tumblr [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719649
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to post this with the other Reed1700 tumblr fics but it go super long and now it has two chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

There was still no cure for humans, and there's definitely no cure for androids. Most people didn't even know androids could get this, but Connor was proof.

He hadn't expected it at all. He had been going about his day when he felt a tickle in the back of his throat.

And then he coughed.

Androids don't need to cough, so he instantly assumed there was something wrong with his coding.

And then a single small bulb came out of his throat and he easily identified it as a daffodil. He almost wanted to laugh at that. Of course, it was a daffodil. It was the most common flower to get.

He already knew who this was for. Well, the two people it was for. It wasn't going to happen, though. They loved each other and everyone could see it except them.

He didn't know if this would actually kill him or not. It wasn't like he knew any other androids that went through it. Maybe it would be interesting to see exactly what happened to him.

So he went about his day like nothing had happened. There were three possibilities for humans with this disease.

The first was the most sought after. The person would return your romantic and or sexual feelings. The flowers would wilt inside and they could safely remove them or just let them digest.

The next option was death. This happened if the person didn't love you the same way and you couldn't move on. You have to have both parts to die. If you can move on then you'd be fine.

The last one was getting surgery. Doctors still didn't know how, but if the flowers were removed you would lose all emotions.

He wouldn't let anyone know unless it became absolutely necessary. There was the chance that he could just clear the flowers out with a system cleaning and there would be no adverse effects.

Days drag by and he very rarely coughs up any bulbs. The itch would get worse when around the two and he'd always have to excuse himself before it got noticeable.

The bulbs were slowly blooming and now it was petals. Small petals that he'd cough up and find a way to dispose of without anyone knowing.

"Connor, I have a-" Nines trails off, staring him down.

Connor quickly straightens, plastering on a smile. There's a small itch at the back of his throat once again even though he had already coughed up five petals that day.

"You have thirium, on your lips," Nines says, reaching out and brushing his thumb across Connor's bottom lip.

Connor freezes, eyes going wide. Nines barely touched anyone unless he absolutely had to.

Nines stays there for a few seconds before pulling his hand back. "Were you injured?"

Oh, right. Some thirium had been coating the petals. It did make it easier to get up and out, but it did make him have to ingest more thirium than usual.

"No," he quickly shakes his head before cringing at himself. "Not really? I, I bit my lip harder than I should have, but I'm fine. Thank you."

It wasn't a completely unbelievable lie. He did tend to bite his lips a lot when he didn't have a pen or something to bite while he thought. "Oh, I did have something for you. If you have the time, could you follow me to my desk?"

Connor is instantly by his side, following along.

Nines's desk is besides Gavin's, who is sitting there glaring at his computer.

"Connor? Oh, right." Gavin says, looking at the two before grinning at Nines.

The itch comes back full force and he quickly swallows as much as he can. He doesn't want to have to leave now, not when Nines and Gavin seemed to want him near them.

Nines opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a small bag. "We got you this. There are different flavors so there should be one you'll enjoy."

Nines hands over the bag and then simply stares at him, waiting for a reaction.

Connor held the bag and looked it over. It was thirium lollipops. He had heard of these before but hadn't thought to get any.

They had gone out of their way to get him this? But why? He thought they were friends and human friends often gave each other gifts. Normally it was given for special occasions, but he couldn't find anything that had happened on this day before.

"Well?" Gavin prompts, also totally focused on Connor.

Right, he has to reply. His throat itched so badly but he had to say something. "Thank you, this is… thank you." He manages to get out.

Nines gives a slight nod. "I'm sure the Lieutenant will appreciate having you no longer destroy his pens and pencils."

Connor winces at that. He definitely had destroyed many ends of pens and pencils.

"Well, are you gonna try one?" Gavin asks, leaning forward.

Connor quickly nods and pulls open the bag. He grabs the first one that he can, which is green and unwraps that. Then he sticks it in his mouth.

It tastes amazing, and the thirium helps that itch dull somewhat. He accidentally moans slightly, then his face instantly flushes blue.

It wasn't the first time he'd had this reaction to food. After all, his entire mouth was incredibly sensitive compared to humans and even other androids. Normally he can keep in any sounds, but this one just slipped out.

Gavin makes a choked noise and stares at Nines with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry! This is just really good, thank you so much." He says, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth to talk.

"It's fine. I'm glad you enjoy it. Now, we should all be getting back to work. Have a good day, Connor." Nines says. He reached out and gently pats his shoulder before sitting down.

Gavin is now staring at his desk, so Connor turns and walks quickly to his desk. He ignores the smile Hank is giving him and puts the lollipop back into his mouth.

Once again he almost moans at the taste but quickly stomps it down so it just comes out as a hum.

"That's a nice gift your boyfriends got you," Hank says, leaning towards Connor. He doesn't even pretend to be focusing on work.

The itch comes back full force and he coughs around the lollipop before he can stop it. He tried to play it off as choking but everyone knew androids couldn't choke. "They aren't my boyfriends!" He squeaks out around his coughing.

By now quite a few people had turned to see what the commotion was. Connor quickly stood, and all but ran to the bathroom.

He was lucky no one else was in there, but even if someone was he wouldn't have noticed. He was too focused on getting into the stall so no one could easily see him.

He's coughing so hard it hurts, and then a few flower petals come up and out of his mouth along with thirium. He drops his lollipop which is a shame, but all he can focus on are the petals.

Two daffodil petals and two cyclamens both covered in blue blood.

He really shouldn't be too surprised; he knew he loved them both. Though this would mean the disease will progress twice as fast.

Normally it could take multiple months depending on how deep the love is. How badly the person hurt being around the ones they loved.

With two and this amount of aching when around them, which was almost all the time, he'd be surprised if he lasted even two months.

"Connor!" Hank calls out, knocking on the bathroom stall.

Connor jumps and quickly drops the petals into the toilet. He grabs toilet paper and wipes off his hands and around his mouth. Then he flushes the toilet and smooths down his shirt.

Hank is ready to burst into the stall when Connor opens the door, looking only slightly uneasy. "What the fuck was that about?"

"I'm sorry, the lollipop caused an odd reaction, and I had to take care of it immediately. The problem has been fixed and shouldn't occur again." That was good; Hank still didn't know a whole lot of information.

Though, he was a terrible liar when he didn't have to do so for work. Hank was staring him down, trying to pick apart every little detail to see if he was lying.

"Right." Hank deadpans. He definitely didn't believe him, but he would hopefully not push it.

Connor quickly nods, stepping out of the stall completely. "Thank you for your concern, we should probably get back to work now."

Hank grunted and followed along.

Hank kept a watchful eye on him, it made it incredibly difficult to be able to step away when the itch got too bad and he knew petals would come up.

The number of petals per day was increasing rapidly and Connor was getting a bit scared. He had thought his systems would be able to wipe this out like everything else, but the petals always came back.

It was interfering with his work too, because he had to make up so many excuses as to why he couldn't go to a crime scene. He also had to find ways to avoid Hank.

He noticed that the itch got slightly better whenever Gavin or Nines would show him affection of any kind.

Then it would get worse the moment he saw Nines and Gavin together, fully immersed in one another.

It wasn't that he didn't want them to do that. He just wanted to be a part of it too. To know they looked at him the same way and felt love.

It all came to the worse one day when Gavin and Nines invited Hank and Connor to take their lunch break together.

Connor couldn't say no, no matter how much it was going to hurt later.

Gavin and Nines took them to a small new cafe not too far from the station.

It had a 60s theme to it, and an actual working jukebox on display. They sat down at a booth, Gavin and Nines on one side and Connor and Hank on the other.

Connor was pleasantly surprised to find that the cafe had equal parts android and human food. He scanned over the menu, unsure what to get. He never really had this many options before.

Eventually, he settles on a classic burger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake.

"So, did you boys invite us just to show us this place?" Hank says, interrupting Connor's thoughts.

He had been wondering why the two had invited them. He was grateful but confused.

"We did want to share this. Gavin took me here two days ago, and I thought you'd like it." Nines says, tilting his head slightly towards Connor.

Nines had thought of him? Nines had actually thought of him while with Gavin, alone on what was probably a date, even though neither would have realized it.

"Well, thank you. There aren't many restaurants that have this many options." It was Nines probably just thinking that Connor would like the food, especially after the lollipop incident. He probably wasn't thinking about bringing him here on a date.

Before they can say anything else a waitress comes by and takes their order. She's pleasant enough but seems incredibly tired with life in general.

"Anderson, you two have that case about the five dead androids right?" Gavin asks. And then they are off.

They talk about their cases and fellow officers. Gavin talks about how one of his cats fell into the sink while he was washing dishes and the cat had been grumpy for a week.

Nines rarely talked, but when he did it was quick, snarky comments on whatever story Gavin was telling. Connor tried to not laugh but it was honestly adorable to see the two interact, even with the pain of it.

Hank jokes with the two, nudging Connor when he had been spacing out for too long. Who could blame him? Gavin was being overly dramatic and Nines would sometimes look over and smile slightly at Connor as if to say 'can you believe this?'.

Then their food was brought and they all dug in. Connor didn't even chastise Hank for his choice of meal and how unhealthy it was.

The food was delicious, and he had a feeling it was as close to the real thing as they could get.

"Ok, ok Connor I need you to do something for me," Gavin says, voice completely serious, but his lips quirked up just the slightest bit.

Connor nodded and sat up completely straight. "Of course, whatever you need." Hank snorts beside him and his facade broke just slightly.

"Take a fry-" Gavin says. Connor grabs one and holds it up. "Good, now dip it into the milkshake and eat it."

Hank sighs and doesn't even try to stop Connor. He'd put anything in his mouth even without being told to.

Connor does as told and doesn't even pause to decide if he was actually going to eat it.

It's surprisingly good. The combination of the saltiness of the fries and the sweetness of the milkshake go really well together.

So, he grabs another and does the same thing again, and Hank drops his head to the table with a bang.

Connor snorts and reaches over to rub his back. "This isn't the worse thing I've put in my mouth, and you know it."

Hank lifts his head slightly before dropping back onto the table. "Connor, just no. You are an abomination for liking it, and Reed so are you for telling him to." Hank finally lifts his head to point a finger at Gavin.

Gavin doesn't seem phased in the least, actually seems quite proud of himself. "It's delicious. Just like peanut butter and syrup on a waffle is delicious."

"Oh, I haven't tried that. The next time we can get the time to buy the ingredients, I'd like to make that." Connor says.

Hank groans and glares at Gavin.

Nines rolls his eyes, but Connor can tell he's actually having fun. If anyone else looked at him they would have thought he was incredibly uncomfortable or a snotty asshole. Or both.

"Ok, ok. We did actually invite you to lunch for a reason, and it wasn't just for your lovely self, and you too Hank." Gavin says, giving Hank a Cheshire cat grin. Hank flips him off and Connor's cheeks flush.

Gavin had probably just been his snarky self calling Connor lovely, but a part of him wanted to believe it. It was sadly also the same part of him that wanted him to cough up flower petals until he died.

"What Gavin was trying to say is we have a small announcement." Nines cuts in before the two would get going again.

Gavin nods and leans back, sitting incredibly close to Nines. "We do. So, I guess just like a bandaid right?" Gavin chuckles a bit nervously. "Alright, so Nines and I are dating. We've wanted to tell you both for a few weeks and decided now would be the time."

Oh. He knew this was coming and yet he was still so shocked he couldn't breathe.

Then he couldn't breathe for a whole nother reason. He started violently coughing.

This was somehow so much worse than before. It felt like an entire flower was trying to come up his throat.

"I have to go." He got out before standing. He doesn't even try to walk calmly, he just sprints out the door, ignoring the calls of his name.

He keeps running until he knows they won't catch up (at least Gavin and Hank, Nines could outrun him.)

He's in some park and it seems blissfully empty. He finds a small spot that is barely visible to the trail before he falls to his knees.

He can't stop coughing or even suppress it somewhat.

Then two whole flowers fall out of his mouth. This was the first sign that death was near.

It would only get worse and worse. The flowers in full bloom from his pain and aching.

He keeps coughing until at least ten more petals fall out. Then he wipes off his mouth and stands back up on shaky legs.

He has no doubt Hank now knows at least somewhat what is going on. If he didn't then he would be a shitty detective. Sadly all of them were good detectives and it would be easy to connect the dots.

He has to go to Jericho. He knew he wouldn't be able to move on from them in time, and he had to know for a fact if this would kill him.

He doesn't take a cab, simply walking the whole way. His throat still burns and itches but at least he wasn't coughing anymore.

He knows he looks like a mess when he arrives, but none of the androids give him weird looks for it. They had all learned to accept that it was normal for another android to stumble into Jericho looking like a mess.

He wasn't injured so no one immediately rushed up to him. They did know who he was though, so that could also be a factor.

He no longer has to check in with the receptionist before going to the elevator and riding it all the way up to where Markus would be.

He hadn't even thought to message him. He could be incredibly busy or not even there.

He almost turns back until he hears footsteps coming towards him.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" North asks, slinging an arm around him to give him a side hug.

Then she finally takes in his appearance and the blue blood on his chin he hadn't managed to get off. "Shit, let's get you in. Markus should have finished his call with the president."

He couldn't resist even if he wanted to. If North decided she was going to do something, she'd do it. One way or another.

Markus is sitting at his desk, looking over papers with a scowl. Connor was incredibly glad he denied being a part of any major political decisions. He'd still put his two cents in, but he'd much rather be solving cases with Hank.

Markus looks up and grins when he sees Connor, but it quickly changed to worry as he looks him over. "Are you ok?"

"He was standing outside your door like a lost puppy." North supplied after Connor didn't immediately answer.

Right, he came here for help. "I have Hanahaki Disease because of Gavin and Nines."

Both North and Markus look at him with wide eyes.

"I'm at the first stage before death and I need to know if this can actually kill me." If it didn't then he wouldn't worry. He could deal with coughing up flowers if it meant he could keep his emotions and his life.

"It can. We don't know how or why this affects androids but it's basically the same as humans. Removing the flowers is possible. Though, from what we can tell the process reverts the android back into their machine state. They can still feel but they are forever trapped behind their coding."

A fate worse than death. Anyone could order him to do anything and he'd have to obey. That would be dangerous with him. He had skills that could hurt many people if it were in the wrong hands.

"Connor, have you thought about telling them?" North asks, gently taking his hand.

He quickly shakes his head. He had somewhat thought about it but completely shut down that line of thinking. "No. And I really can't now. They just announced they are dating and I can't tell them and then die. That would put a rift between them. I won't do that to them."

"You'll die," Markus says, standing and coming over to take Connor's other hand. "Or you'll be stuck."

He would take death, and both North and Markus knew that. "I know. I don't have a lot of time, so I should probably prepare."

How could he explain to Gavin and Nines that he was dying? That they couldn't know why, and they couldn't be there for it. He won't let them see it.

How was he going to tell Hank? The man had already lost one son, and now he would be losing Connor too. "Markus, I need a favor."

"Of course, anything you need." Markus squeezes his hand.

Connor ignores both North's and Markus's tears. "Look after Hank? He's not going to be doing well after, and he'll need someone even if he denies it. Don't let him push you away, and don't let him drink."

"I'll make sure of it. Connor… are you sure they don't love you back? I know they are together, but that doesn't mean they can't both love you. Look at me, Simon, North, and Josh." Markus pleads.

He knew Nines and Gavin cared for him, but he also knew they didn't love him. They loved each other so much that everyone else seemed to just disappear. "I'm sure. After I… after, please don't tell them about this. They will just blame themselves."

"Please, please just ask them if they love you. You don't have to tell them about the disease or anything, just ask." North says, tugging on his hand slightly.

"They are both detectives, they'll figure out why I asked after I'm gone." There was still the chance they'd figure it out, but as long as he didn't make it obvious they may not realize it was them he was in love with.

North squeezes his hand a bit too hard. "Bullshit! Connor you are going to die if you don't tell them! Don't you want to live?"

"Of course I do!" He snaps at her. "I want to live but I can't hurt them. I can't, North." He could never knowingly hurt them. "I love them too much to do that."

"Ok, I don't want to fight with you. Not now. Will you let us know when it's time? I don't want you to be alone." North sighs.

Connor nods his head. He doesn't want to be alone for that. It'll definitely hurt for them to watch, but he knew he'd do the same for anyone else. "I will. If you both aren't busy, could I stay here for the day? Or, I can just sit with you? I don't want to be alone right now, and I can't go back to Hank's yet."

He would go back tomorrow, but right now he needed to come to terms with everything. He couldn't tell Hank now; not with only having found out he was actually going to die, today.

"Of course, you can stay here as long as you need."

They stay with him, canceling all other plans or meetings. Eventually, Josh and Simon join them, and they all sit with Connor.

They rub his back when the itch comes back and he's coughing up petals and sometimes small flowers.

He gets multiple messages from Hank, Nines, and Gavin but he chooses to ignore them for now.

When it starts getting dark he decides it's time to head back home. He'll explain it to Hank, he owes him that much. He's ready.

The others offer to walk with him, but he assures them it's not necessary. He'll have to stop to cough a few times, but he can make it back by himself.

It's a long walk and the moon is high in the sky when he finally makes it back to Hank's.

The lights are still on, so Connor knocks on the door before going in. Hank had told him he didn't need to knock, but it was still polite to do so.

Hank is sitting at the small dining table, a beer in hand. Connor shuffles over and sits down, not meeting Hank's gaze.

"Who is it?" Hank asks, finally breaking the silence. "Is it me?"

"No! No, Hank, I do love you but not like that." Connor says, looking up then quickly back at the table.

"Thank fuck," Hank mumbles. If it was him he knew Hank would blame himself forever for not loving him the same way.

Connor nods and picks at the table. "You already know, though. You know it's them."

Hank huffs and rubs at his face. "I do. Your reaction to their little announcement gave it away. I thought you had it, but then how could androids get this? Turns out you fuckers are just as unlucky as us humans."

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to get over them, but it hasn't worked. They don't love me back, and Markus told me that this will kill me." The disease killed more than cancer did, and almost everyone knew of someone that did or had at least gotten it.

Humans were never sure why it happened. The religious thought it was some sort of curse or punishment. Others thought it was the cure for overpopulation, an evaluation trait.

Connor honestly didn't care, all he knew was he was dying because of it. All of the times he had almost died before coming deviant he was terrified but also confident. He would always just get remade. He did enough and succeeded enough to be brought back.

Now that wasn't fully allowed. Humans had protested against androids being able to get new bodies if their old ones were destroyed. They said it wasn't fair that they couldn't do that.

Now they can only be brought back if they can prove the death could have been prevented. So if an android was murdered they couldn't be brought back. If an android died while working and a machine malfunctioned then they could have the chance.

He wouldn't be brought back. He knew it and so would everyone else. He would be gone for good. Of course, he would die because he is deviant and can therefore love.

Well, that's not completely correct. Deviancy is just breaking through the code that made you only do what you were told. It didn't prevent you from feeling beforehand, but after deviancy, they had free will.

So he was dying because he was in love.

He always thought he'd die on a case. Maybe saving Hank or a hostage. It seemed more likely than this at any rate.

"How do you know?" Hank asked, taking a long sip from the bottle. Connor doesn't have it in him to take it away. If he could, he'd be drinking too.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know they don't love you? Don't give me the bullshit, I just know excuse. Give me cold, hard facts." Hank says, slamming the bottle down.

Connor jumps only because he hadn't been expecting the sudden noise. He knew Hank wouldn't hurt him. He also understood how upset he was.

Then his mind tried to find actual evidence. Finding such evidence would be hard as it was difficult to prove an emotion.

"They are together," he points out.

Hank stares at him, with his 'you're shitting me' look. "Right. I totally forgot that people weren't capable of loving multiple people. My bad, I guess you can't have the fucking Hanahaki Disease for them then."

"They haven't shown me they feel anything more than friendship," Connor says, throwing his hands up. How many times was he going to have this conversation?!

"Alright, listen the fuck up. You're what, two? You don't have much life experience yet so I'll let that shit slide. Now, you listen to me and listen carefully." Hank says, gently pushing Connor's head up so they can lock eyes.

Connor sinks into his chair just slightly but nods his head.

"Nines and Gavin bought you those lollipops. Meaning they both watched you enough to realize you got some oral fixation or whatever. Then they must have talked to each other about you and said fixation." Hank starts.

"Gavin gave you a succulent in a dog vase because he knew you liked both. So he obviously pays attention when you go on those long rambles."

"Nines gave you that pastel hoodie. You only mentioned liking pastels one fucking time, and he was so focused on his case that he hadn't even noticed the tornado warning. And yet he heard you and got it for you."

"Then they keep complimenting you on whatever you're wearing or just random shit. Praising you for doing your job well. Then you get all blushy and hide your face. So you don't see that they look at each other and they both just seem to melt at the sight of you."

Connor was ready to break in and explain all of those incidents but Hank put up a finger to silence him.

"I'm not done. They continuously invite you and only you along to after-work drinks. I'm assuming they also always try to pay for your drinks. If you even mention wanting anything those two perk up and try to get it for you."

"There are so many more things I could bring up, but I think I've made it clear. They fucking love you back, and all you have to do is tell them that you feel the same." Hank finishes, putting his finger down.

Connor just sat there for a second and then he went over as many memories as he could where the other two were involved. There was a lot more than he expected.

How had he not noticed all the gifts? He, of course, had given many to the other two, but he hadn't thought about the amount they were giving him.

Oh no, they probably thought he wasn't appreciative of their gifts! He wore the hoodie often and took care of his plants. He loved the lollipops and had almost run out of them. He did try to pay for his own drink at least, but they almost always paid for him. He wanted to return the favor but they both somehow distracted him every time.

He had noticed the praise , and if they did it too much he often had to run to the bathroom to calm down) but didn't think much of it. He thought it was just something the two did for everyone. He never thought he was special.

He never thought that they had singled him out. If Nines showed any interest he thought it was just because he was the only other android detective. He could understand him better than anyone else.

Then with Gavin, he just assumed he was… flirty with everyone. That he mainly became his friend because of what happened before the revolution. Connor had easily forgiven him and then saw what a wonderful friend he could be, even with all of his assholeyness.

Actually, his assholeyness was part of his charm as long as he didn't mean it. He would joke around with the people he cared about and often called them names as long as they were fine with it. Connor was tincan or dumbass, Nines was fucker or terminator, Tina was whore or slut (or bitch, or sometimes even slutty whore), and Hank was old man.

Had they been flirting with him all along? How had he not noticed? He was built to notice things! It was literally his job to notice things and figure shit out. How could he have not noticed?!

"They love me?" He mumbled, eyes going wide. He didn't have proof that it was love but they were definitely interested.

"Fucking finally, I thought we'd have to sit here all night as you figured that out." Hank chuckled.

Connor sat straight up in his chair so fast he almost fell out of it. "They like me! I might not die!"

Hank looked up at the ceiling for a second before back to Connor. "Thank fucking god. Now, do you want to talk to them tonight or tomorrow?"

"Oh shit! Oh no, I totally ran away!" Connor yelps, running his hands through his hair. "I ran away after they said they were dating. What if they think I hate them, or I'm disgusted? They probably think I'm insane!" He pulled at his hair just slightly.

"Woah, calm down son, it's ok. They were more concerned than anything else. Nines looked ready to kill if need be for you. Though, he does kinda always look like that." Hank trails off before shaking himself. "Anyway, they don't think you're insane."

"I need to apologize for running out. I didn't want any of you to see the flowers." Hank nodded and drank the rest of his beer.

"It's fine. You've been running away every time you cough so it's not too out of character." Hank said. Of course, he had noticed, everyone probably has.

"You can't blame me. Androids don't cough so it would have been too easy to put together." Though his running away probably brought up many rumors.

Wonderful. He was getting odd looks at the station and he always just assumed it was something silly.

"Right, so I should go talk to them if they'll even look at me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair to try to flatten it down a bit.

Hank stood and then ruffled Connor's hair, grinning at the glare he got for it. "They'll look at you, and probably do a lot more… no, nope not thinking about that."

Connor smirks before flushing blue at the implications. Not that he would be opposed to that. "Please don't. Ok, I'll message you when I get there." He says going to the door.

"Nope, you aren't walking. I'll drop you off and then go to a bar, I need another drink." Connor glared at him. "Fine, I'll find something else to do with my time, but I'll be there if you need me." If this didn't go well and they couldn't return his feelings was left unsaid.

Connor rambles the whole way, going over every possible outcome (and leaving out… certain details that would come later).

Hank pointed out when something was mostly Connor's anxiety and not an actual possibility. Some of those included the whole precinct turning on him. Honestly how Connor could come up with something like that was beyond him.

"Alright, let me know if you need me ok?" Hank says once they are parked outside of Gavin's place. (Nines often stayed with him since he couldn't afford his own place, and the nights he didn't he stayed at the precinct.)

"I will. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone and I couldn't even admit to myself that it was real and could actually affect me." He fiddled with the door handle before starting to cough.

Hank quickly reaches over to rub his back until the coughing subsided. "It's alright, had an uncle who just randomly died off and no one knew what happened until the autopsy. Turns out he was in love with the postman but he still loved his wife so he didn't want to leave her. Figures the wife also had a thing for the postman. Damn idiot died for nothing."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry Hank." Then he reached over and gave him a slight hug. "I'll try to be more open about any ailments if I survive this one."

Hank rolled his eyes before pushing him out of the car. "You will or I'll bring you back and kill you myself. To get 'em."

Hank gave him a thumbs up and Connor snorted before heading into the building.

It wasn't the nicest place to live but he knew Gavin loved it. He knew all of the people that lived in the building. He remembered all of their birthdays (or activation days) and remembered their favorite foods. Connor was definitely impressed and when he had found that out he fell a little bit more in love.

He took the elevator up and stood in front of the door with his fist raised to knock. He could hear muffled talking inside and his heart was pounding.

He was actually doing this. He was going to tell them everything. Hopefully, it ended well but there was the chance it wouldn't.

He jumped when he got a message and snorted as he read it. It was from Hank telling him to just get it over with and go in. He knew him too well.

He did as told and knocked on the door. The talking stopped and then the door opened and Gavin's eyes went wide. "Connor."

"I'm sorry for such a late visit, but I had to see you. Is Nines also here?" He asks, shifting from foot to foot.

Gavin glances back before nodding and moving aside to let him in.

Nines stands when Connor comes in, looking between him and Gavin. "Connor, are you alright? You left in a hurry."

He doesn't walk closer to Connor, he just stands there letting Connor do what he wants. He's almost treating him like a scared animal.

He can't really blame him, he does keep running away. It was only logical that he'd also strike out if poked enough.

"I'm… well, I could be better. I need to talk to you both. It's important but it can wait if you aren't up to it, it's not a light topic." He'd never blame them for telling him no. That they weren't ready to hear what he had to say.

Nines and Gavin shared a look before slowly sitting on the couch. "Of course we will listen," Gavin says.

That's all he can really ask for. He didn't think he even deserved that but he would take what was given.

"I'm dying." Alright, not what he wanted to start off with, but oh well. Ripping off a bandaid, right?

The two stare at him before Nines is on his feet and coming over. Connor lets him look him over and knows he's doing a full scan. He would do the same after all.

Then Nines is stumbling back and Connor can see that he knows.

"Nines? What is it? Connor, what's wrong? Why are you dying?!" Gavin says, standing too now that the initial shock has worn off.

"I should have known." Nines mumbles and Connor quickly shakes his head.

"No, I was hiding it from everyone. Hank didn't even know until tonight." He wanted to reach out and touch them but that would probably cause a coughing fit.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gavin shouts looking between the two.

Connor takes in a deep breath before looking him dead in the eye. "I have Hanahaki Disease."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut!

"I have Hanahaki Disease." 

Gavin's eyes went impossibly wider as he sharply took in a breath. "No." He whispered, shaking his head slowly. "It can't be true." 

"It is. From what I can tell, you're at stage three." Nines says, arms hanging limply as his sides. It's odd to see him like this, so uncomposed. 

Connor swallows thickly and nods his head. "The process was faster because I have two people I love." 

He still didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to tear them about only when they had just gotten together. Everyone could see they were made for each other. Connor was just the third wheel that made an awful squeaky sound. 

"Two?" Gavin mumbled, voice so soft he can barely hear him. He roughly clears his throat and presses his palms into his eyes for a few seconds. "Well, who are they? Everyone loves you so it shouldn't be too difficult."

Nines is still staring at him and Connor can tell that he knows. Gavin probably just doesn't want to believe it. 

"Connor, who are they? You have to at least talk to them!" Gavin pleads and it breaks his heart. 

"I am." It's simple but Gavin understands. He wobbles for a second before practically falling back onto the couch. 

"You love us?" Nines asks, having gone completely rigid. 

Connor looks down at his hands in his lap and nods. "I do. I don't want to come between you two, but I had to let you know. I don't need you to love me back; I've already accepted that I will die. Neither of you should feel any guilt." 

They would still blame themselves. Maybe they'd blame each other too. It was common that this happened. That two people would break up because someone died from this horrid disease. 

"I can't go back to being stuck behind my programming, and I can't force either of you to love me." Each word was like a dagger to his heart. 

"Shut the fuck up," Gavin growled, glaring straight at Connor. "You don't get to decide if we love you or not." 

"Gavin, this might not be the right-" Nines starts but is quickly cut off by Gavin standing and stomping over to Connor. 

Connor doesn't resist when Gavin pulls him up. He's honestly not sure what to expect. Maybe a punch in the face. He did deserve it for both hiding it and sharing it. 

What he most certainly doesn't expect is for Gavin to crush their lips together. Connor gasps and Gavin pulls back. 

He gapes like a fish, opening and closing his mouth at a loss for words. Gavin had kissed him? Did he do it to try to cure him? Many people tried that and more even when they didn't love the person back in that way. It wouldn't be surprising for Gavin to do the same. 

"What?" He finally managed to get out. Gavin is still holding his face and he just smiles at him. 

Nines slowly walks over and puts a hand on Gavin's shoulder. "As adorable as you both are, I believe we should actually talk before you randomly kiss him." 

Adorable? Nines thought he was adorable? This was all too much to think about. First a kiss (which was his first) and then being called adorable. "What?" He says again. 

Nines reached out and gently pushed him back into his chair. Connor doesn't resist, just plops back down. Nines's hand stays on his shoulder for a second longer than necessary. 

Nines then pulls Gavin back to sit on the edge of the couch. "We owe you an explanation." 

"When we finally talked about dating each other we also had to talk about you." Gavin starts. Connor tilts his head just slightly as he listens. "We were both nervous to tell each other how we felt about each other… and you."

Him? They had feelings for him? He knew all of the examples Hank gave but it was still shocking to hear. They may not love him, but from the sounds of it, they did like him. At least enough to talk to each other about. 

"We had to be open with each other about our interest in you. Otherwise, it would definitely have caused a rift between us. Turns out we both feel the same way about you and the possibility that you may like us back." Gavin shrugs, looking between Nines and Connor. 

Nines nods and reaches out to take one of Gavin's hands. "When we agreed to date each other we also agreed to try to pursue you. We hoped you'd feel the same way about us." 

Pursue him? Ok, he was starting to sound like a broken record but who could blame him? Everything they said was a shock to his systems. 

The two people he loved wanted to be with him. Actually wanted to be with him. "Me? Why?"

The two look at him like he had grown two new heads. He was speaking English. Even if he wasn't Nines would at least still understand him. 

"What do you mean why you? You're you! You're basically perfect in every way." Gavin says. 

Nines nods along. "You are very sweet and kind. You care deeply, and you are very adorable." 

"What? No! It's you two that are perfect. And you're perfect for each other. I don't understand how you could even think about me when you have each other." 

"Just because we have each other doesn't mean we can't also want you. That's like I saying I have a hamburger but I can't have a soda cause I already have food. I want the soda just as much as the hamburger." Gavin says and Connor can't help but snort. 

Gavin often made food analogies when he was hungry. He always thought it was adorable and a very helpful way to know when to get him food. 

Though, it was a pretty good analog even with Connor not really eating. He got the idea though, and it warmed his heart. 

"So I'm the soda in this?" Connor asks, no longer being able to hold back the grin. 

This was real. They liked him and could possibly love him. It wasn't definite yet, but it was a possibility. 

"You are. We both want you and we want each other. You most definitely want us, so…" Gavin trails off. 

He was tempted to pinch his skin to see if this was real, but it definitely was. This was real and they really wanted him. "What does that make us?" 

"Boyfriends, or partners, significant others, whatever you'd like to call this," Nines suggests. 

"Boyfriends or significant others. Partners sounds too much like I work with you. Well, I do, but you know what I mean." It would be odd to introduce Hank as his partner and then his boyfriends as his partners as well. 

"That works for us. So, is this actually a thing? All of us?" Gavin asks, scooting closer to the edge. "We'll have to set boundaries but, is this real?" 

Connor looks between the two before nodding, eyes watering a bit. "This is real. I never thought this was possible." 

"Would you mind if I kissed you? I promise not to almost break your face in the process." Nines says, throwing a look at Gavin who doesn't look at all guilty. 

"Yes! Yes, please." He isn't sure if he's supposed to stand up for not. 

"Look, Gavin, he has more manners than you do." Nines smirks. Nines obviously had more experience than he did. 

"I may not being any good, this is technically my second kiss." He says. He didn't want Nines to kiss him and him be absolute garbage at it. 

"Wait, I was your… oh fuck. Oh, now I feel like shit. That was not, shit." Gavin says, standing up alongside Nines. 

Ok, was he supposed to stand? They both were, but that doesn't mean he was supposed to. He could always sit back down if he was supposed to, so he slowly stands. "I actually enjoyed it, I'm glad you kissed me." 

"You enjoyed that? I basically punched your face with my face! I can do way better than that." Gavin growls out. 

And now he's stomping back over to him, again. "Well, I didn't really enjoy that, but I did enjoy that you kissed me." 

Gavin freezes and then his face is turning red. "Oh, well. I can definitely do better if you'll let me." 

He hadn't expected for Gavin to get shy, but he was kinda glad he did. It was adorable to see him so flustered and it is because of Connor. "Of course, I'd love that." 

Then Gavin is gently cupping his face and going up on his toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

It takes him a second before he closes his eyes and puts his arm around Gavin. He presses a hand at the small of his back to try to pull him closer. 

Gavin makes a small sound before pulling back. "Much better." He sighs out. Connor nods and stands there a bit shocked. 

He knew Gavin was going to kiss him but it was so sweet and gentle. There was so much emotion in it that it felt like he was drowning in affection. 

Then Nines is stepping up to him. "May I?" He asks. Connor gives a slight nod then Nines pulls him in. 

He's much more firm than Gavin but just as passionate. He definitely leads the kiss how he wants, a hand on the back of Connor's neck. 

He leans up into him and tries to follow along. It's most definitely enjoyable but he's still a bit worried he may be doing it wrong. 

Then Nines is pulling back and Connor tries to follow. When Nines fully pulls back he makes a small whine, and then flushes blue. 

He really didn't mean to make that sound but he really didn't want the kiss to end. "I hope that was good." It comes out more like a question. 

"Very. I quite enjoyed it and would like to continue." Nines says. "Though Gavin is right, we need to talk about boundaries." 

He nods and is about to sit down before Nines takes his hand and leads him to sit between the two of them. "Is this ok?" 

"Of course. You can probably guess, but I've never done any of this. I've never dated." He had been interested in other people but it was often fleeting and he never pursued it. 

There had been others to show interest in him, but he wasn't interested or way too focused on his case. 

Then he had fallen in love and hadn't thought of anyone else. He had considered going on a date to get experience so he'd know what to do, but that wouldn't be fair to the other person. 

"Before we start you should know that this is an ongoing conversation. If any of your answers change over time that is perfectly valid and you can tell us." Nines says, not letting his hand go. 

Connor nods and takes the hand Gavin offers. "I will." 

"Good, now let's start. How do you feel about letting others know we are together? Gavin and I decided to tell our friend but we don't have to tell anyone about you joining if you don't want to." Nines gives a slight squeeze to his hand. 

"I want people to know if that's ok." He doesn't have to think too much about that decision. He loved them and had no problem telling people who he loved. (As long as he wasn't dying from it, that is)

Gavin nods, "alright. I'm down for that. How do you feel about PDA?" 

This he did have to think about. He never had to deal with romantic PDA before so he didn't have any idea how it would make him feel. "Maybe keep it to a minimum when at work? Otherwise, I'm willing to try, but I don't know if I'll like it or not." 

"Alright, we can start small like hand-holding," Gavin suggests. 

"I'd like that. Ok, what else?" This was a lot easier than he thought. Plus it would definitely help his anxiety with knowing this without having to figure it out himself. 

"How do you feel about sex? You don't have to want to have sex or have sex with both of us at once. We just want to make you comfortable." Gavin rubs slow circles into his hand. 

How did he feel about sex? He isn't sure if he's ever actually felt sexually attracted to anyone. He could appropriate their beauty and aesthetic. And it wasn't like he hated the idea. It just wasn't something he thought or cared much about. 

"I don't know. I'm not sure I'm… well, something might be wrong with me?" He says, now staring at the ground. Maybe there was a way to fix this. Maybe his lack of sexual attraction is a weird glitch in his system. 

"How do you mean? I believe you were equipped with a penis. If you'd like something else or nothing I'm sure we can figure it out." Nines says. Of course, he knew his specifications. I mean, Connor knew his, but he also knew Markus's. 

"It's not that. I just, I don't know if I feel that? Not that I don't think you both are attractive! You both are very pleasing to look at, it's just that I don't-" he's thankfully cut off before he can ramble too long and say something stupid. 

"From the sounds of it, you may be ace," Nines says. Ace, he hadn't heard of it before. 

He does a quick search and he practically melts in the chair. This was normal then and not something that had to be fixed. "I think I am." 

It was freeing to know that he was broken. That there were other androids and even humans like him. "I'm not opposed though. I would like to, with both of you." 

He actually was very interested in having sex with them. He knew humans thought that a person's first time was special but he wasn't sure how he felt. He knew each time should be special and enjoyable for all parties involved. He just didn't know if the first time should be any more special than the next. 

"Alright, so I'm assuming you don't know what positions you like?" Nines asks. 

Connor shrugs. "I've never even, um… touched myself before." He knew he had no reason to be embarrassed but his cheeks still flushed. 

"That's perfectly fine, and you can try anything you feel up to with us. Nines prefers to top and I prefer to bottom so we've got you covered." Gavin bumped his shoulder playfully.

"Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable, in general, or sex-wise?" Nines asks. 

He had to think about that for a few seconds. "Let me buy my own drink sometimes? Also maybe let me pay for yours every now and then?" 

He didn't want to feel like some sugar baby. They all made the same amount of money so it wasn't like they made that much more that it wouldn't affect them to always buy his drinks. 

"You noticed?" Gavin asks then shakes his head. "Of course you did, you're you!" 

For a second he thought that was a bad thing, then Gavin kissed his cheek and he completely understood. The other two did things that were just so them and he loved it. 

"I'll do my best to restrain myself, but I do enjoy giving gifts," Nines says, a slightly guilty grin on his lips. 

Connor is tempted to kiss it off and then he realizes he can. He's allowed to kiss him because he also likes him back. So he leans over and gently kisses him. 

He goes to pull back but Nines keeps him in place by a hand on the back of his neck. He doesn't let go of Gavin's hand but he does scoot a little closer to Nines. 

Then Nines pulls back just enough so he can talk, but Connor can still feel his lips brush against his. "Before we do anymore is there anything else?" 

Right, boundaries. "No, please just kiss me again." So Nines does with pleasure. 

_⋆﹥━━━━━━Smut starts here━━━━━━━━━﹤⋆_

Gavin moves a bit and let's go of Connor's hand, but he doesn't have time to whine because then Gavin is trailing his hand up Connor's torso. 

Connor shivers and Nines turns so he's completely facing Connor. The position is a bit odd so Connor breaks the kiss to get more comfortable. 

He ends up sitting on his legs, back still towards Gavin. He doesn't seem to mind all that much especially while he's trailing kisses down his neck. 

Connor sighs into the kiss and Nines takes the opening. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he goes between touching Nines, holding them in the air, or by his sides. 

Then Gavin's hand trails back down and he moves his mouth up towards Connor's ear. "Is this ok, baby?" Then his hand is touching his stomach under his shirt. 

His hands are so warm and he can feel the calluses that he gained from work, and what he thinks may be from a guitar. He files that information away for later. 

He doesn't break the kiss, but he does put his hand over Gavin's and lets it slide up. 

Gavin doesn't need any more encouragement than that. Skilled fingers found his nipples and ghosted over them, brushing and teasing them until he then decided to pinch at then. Another small shiver ripped through Connor's body at the sensation. 

Before he could stop himself he moaned into the kiss. He almost pulled away, but Nines keeps him in place. He could pull away if he really wanted to, but he didn't. He liked this too much to stop. 

"You like that? So sensitive baby. You're doing so well." Gavin mumbles and Connor fully melts. 

It's a good thing he's sandwiched in, otherwise, he would have just completely fallen over. 

Then Nines does pull back and he has this grin on his face like he won first prize at laser tag. "Oh, you like that? You like being told you're good? That you're a good boy?" 

Connor whines just slightly and nods his head. He had no idea he'd like that but no one was going to complain, especially not him. "Yes, yes please." 

"Hm, I like you begging. Maybe you should have to earn it like a good boy." Nines suggests. Oh, that did sound good. That sounded like a very, very good idea. 

"Anything, please let me." He begged. He wanted this. He wanted to be needed, to be wanted, and to be used. He'd definitely have to talk about that fact later but for now, he just wanted to please them. 

He can tell Nines notices too, but he doesn't say anything, yet. "Hm, I think Gavin could use some attention. Don't let him get too excited." 

Connor nods and quickly turns around. Connor looks down and sees that Gavin is definitely already excited. He slowly reaches out, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to mess up and make anyone uncomfortable, but he's never even touched himself before. 

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to if you don't want to. We can just kiss if you'd prefer." Gavin says, gently cupping his cheek. He leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut for a second. 

"I want to, but I don't know how." He confessed. 

"Alright, we can make this easier then. If you want, we can go to the bedroom. That gives up more space." At Connor's nod, he pulls him up and leads him to his bedroom, Nines following along beside him. 

He's definitely going to be curious about the bedroom later but for now, he focused on Nines pressing up behind him. 

He wiggles slightly in the hold, and Nines makes a small gasp, grabbing Connor's hip. "You're a little tease." Nines growls out. 

Connor looks at him from over his shoulder before rolling his hips back again. He lets out a startled yelp that morphs into a moan when Nines bites down at the crook of his neck. 

"Gavin, get undressed," Nines says, not letting Connor move. 

Gavin instantly moves into action, pulling his shirt off first. Connor's non-existent breath is caught at the sight. 

It wasn't like he hadn't seen Gavin shirtless before, but now he was shirtless for him. He was getting undressed for him because Nines told him to. 

He did think Gavin would talk back more considering how he is at work. He wasn't complaining, it was actually adorable. He just wasn't expecting him to be so compliant. 

Gavin pulls off his pants next and Connor is basically drooling at the sight. Gavin was beautiful. There were so many other words he could use to describe him, but he was truly beautiful. 

He was also half-hard and taking himself in his own hand while staring at Connor and Nines with a grin. 

"Did I tell you you could do that? Connor, do you want to touch him?" Nines asks, loosening his grip on his waist. If he was human he would bruise, but he wasn't so Nines would leave no marks. 

He nods his head, "yes. I'd love to." Then Nines lets him go and Connor walks over, replacing Gavin's hand with his own. He pumps his hand a few times, a completely focused look on his face. 

"You can be a bit rougher, it's ok, I won't break," Gavin says, but doesn't move a muscle. Connor looks so focused he can't if it's more hot or adorable. 

Connor nods and tightens his grip until Gavin makes a pleased sound. He tries to catalog everything Gavin likes so that he can do this perfectly in the future. He wants to make Gavin feel as good as he can. 

Then Nines is behind him again, and Connor is distracted for a second before quickly moving his hand again. 

Nines's arms snake around him and down his chest until the land right above his cock. He wants him to touch so bad, but Nines just keeps his hand there. 

Connor squirms and whines but Nines doesn't take the bait, simply watching Connor get Gavin off. 

"Please!" He whines when he just can't take it anymore. That seems to do the trick as Nines finally palms him through his pants. He lets out a strangled moan and jerks his hand a bit rougher than he meant to. Thankfully it seemed Gavin liked that a lot, so he didn't feel too bad. 

Nines puts barely any pressure and it's driving Connor insane. It's worse than when he wasn't touching him at all. 

"Why don't we have Connor lay down? Gavin, you could show him how good you are with your mouth." Nines suggests. The way he said it was like he was suggesting they get some honey for their tea, not having Gavin give him a blow job. 

He gives a slight nod when Nines tugs on his shirt and then it's roughly pulled off and thrown to the side. He would complain about that later, but once again he doesn't really care. 

He gently pulled into the bed and laid down in the middle. The two offers him pillows and blankets to make him more comfortable, but he's fine as is. 

Then Gavin is slowly pulling his pants down. He's thankful that at least Gavin is also undressed. He would feel a little bit awkward if he was the only one. 

Then Gavin is mouthing at him and his gasps, gripping the bed sheets. It's not enough, not enough. "More please Gavin!" 

Nines chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. "You're just as needy as Gavin. Though, yours is unstable. You've never once had an organism in your life." 

"We are definitely changing that if you want," Gavin says, gently pulled Connor's underwear down. 

He quickly nods and moans when that caused Nines to pull his hair slightly. Both Nines and Gavin look at him with wide eyes before smirking. "Well, aren't you full of surprises." 

Then Gavin finally wraps his hand around Connor and his hips jerk up. Gavin expected this and pushed his hips back into the bed. 

"Open," Nines says and Connor doesn't even think. He just opens his mouth. He jerks just slightly when Nines puts two fingers in his mouth. "If you want to stop, tap my knee three times." 

Connor nods and then slowly starts to suck on Nines's fingers. He hadn't expected this to stimulate just as much as Gavin was, but he was moaning around the fingers. His eyes snapped open when he felt Gavin slowly lick him from base to tip. 

Instead of letting up as Gavin takes him in his mouth, Nines pushes his fingers in deeper. He would definitely be choking if he was a human, but he thankfully wasn't. 

Nines's other hand carded through his hair, tugging slightly whenever Connor does something particularly clever with his tongue. 

Then Nines pulls the skin away from his fingers and Connor has to open his eyes to watch his face morph into one of absolute pleasure. 

Almost everyone knew that an android's chassis was much more sensitive and therefore gave more stimulation. It was also a very private thing to do as it was that sensitive. 

A lot of couples wouldn't do this even after dating for a bit. So he's very pleased with himself that Nines is willing, and he definitely seems to be enjoying it. 

He does try to keep his eyes open so he can watch the two, but there's just too much. Gavin takes him all the way in and then swallows around him. 

Before he can stop himself or even warn Gavin he's coming down his throat. Gavin swallows everything he can and then pulls back once Connor is done. 

"You did so well baby. Do you want to do more or do you want to watch Gavin and me?" Nines asks, now pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed. 

"I can do more, I want to." He sits up slowly. 

"Wow, you're as eager as I am." Gavin grins, wiping his mouth then licking his fingers. "You both are lucky you're androids. You can just get it up again even after you just came." 

"I do have an idea," Nines says and both Gavin and Connor perk up. The two look at each other before bursting into giggles. 

Nines smiles fondly at them. There are just so many emotions he feels while looking at the two sitting there and feeling completely comfortable. 

"Ok, ok, what's this idea?" Gavin asks after calming down and kissing Connor thoroughly.

"Gavin, how would he like a toy in you, Connor sucking you, and me in Connor?" Oh, he very much liked that idea, and from the looks of it, so did Gavin.

Nines reached over and opened the bedside table's drawer before pulling out the lube and a butt plug. Androids didn't need lube, but humans most definitely did. 

"Would you like to watch me prepare him first, or you first?" Nines asks, cleaning the plug. 

Connor chews on his bottom lip as he thinks. "I'll watch first." 

Nines gave a nod and roughly pushed Gavin onto the bed and spread his legs. Connor sits back on his feet, happy to just watch. 

Nines works him open quickly but thoroughly. Gavin gasps and grips the sheets but otherwise stays still. 

"Connor, would you like to put it in?" Nines asks, holding the lubed toy up. 

He honestly doesn't know what he wants. "You can do it, thank you though." 

Nines smiles at him before turning back to Gavin and slowly easing the toy in. Gavin takes it well and adjusts pretty quickly. Connor doesn't see a remote so it must be connected to Nines. 

"Gavin sit still while I take care of Connor," Nines says, his LED flashing a quick yellow and then the plug starts to vibrate. 

Gavin makes a whining sound but does as he's told and sits up. 

Then Nines pushes him down into the bed gently. He massages his thighs a bit before gently pressing his thumb against Connor's now dripping hole. 

"Look at you, so needy and wet for me already." Nines hums and pulls his thumb away. Connor whines but his breath caught when Nines licks his finger clean. "May I see how you taste?" Nines asks. 

Connor nods and spreads his legs as far as they can go (which would be incredibly impressive if he wasn't an android). 

Then Nines licked around the ring of muscle, giving a slight hum when Connor's hips bucked. 

He could do this for hours, Connor squirming underneath him as he eats him out, his own hands keeping Connor's thighs apart so he can get a better angle. Hands in Nines's short hair attempting to pull because of how damn good he is making Connor feel.

Nines takes one hand off of Connor's thigh, bringing it to his hole and pushing in a single finger. He’s so slick and open already it goes in without any resistance. Nines pulls it out and pushes in two. He mostly did this for the pleasure of Connor and taking it slow. 

It was his first time and he didn't want to rush it. He wanted to let him enjoy it and get to feel as much as he wanted. 

Though it was hard to hold back. To not just say fuck it and see how much he can take. Would he like the pain? Both of them had gotten the upgrade to feel it, so there were possibilities there. 

He keeps two in for a while, loving the way Connor squirmed and tries to keep quiet. He made the most adorable sounds, and he couldn't wait to hear him when he just let himself go. 

Gavin stays still the entire time, barely even blinking. He didn't want to miss any of this. 

Nines spreads his fingers inside of Connor and licks between them. He adds a third finger in slowly.

Connor cries out, pushing back against his mouth, it’s so much even with just his hands and mouth. "Nines! Please, please I'm ready." Connor whines, hips pushing into him uncontrollably. 

Nines pulls back and licks his lips then offers his fingers to Gavin. Gavin instantly takes them into his mouth, licking them until they are clean. 

"Taste so good," Gavin mumbles when Nines pulls his hand back. 

"I agree. Now, is there a certain way you want to do this?" Another perk of being an android was being able to get into positions that would be too uncomfortable for humans. 

Connor is still wiggling on the bed, but his mind is completely concentrated on the question. "You behind me, and I'm on my knees?" 

Gavin nods and moves to the head of the bed, moving the pillows around so he wouldn't get any messy. 

Then Connor slowly moves so his ass is facing Nines and he is in reach of Gavin. 

Nines pulls his clothes off and runs a hand down Connor's back. "We are going to take this slow, ok? If you become uncomfortable with anything tap the bed three times and we'll stop." 

Connor nods and looks over his shoulder at Nines. Then his head is slowly turned and he's pulled into a kiss. He didn't realize that Gavin was distracting him until he felt a pressure on his hole.

Connor let out breathless, sharp little noises info Gavin's mouth as Nines sank himself in till the hilt, and for a moment just rested there, feeling Connor clench around him. 

He waited, expectant, and after a few moments, Connor started to squirm, trying to push himself back against Nines. Nines gripped tightly at his hips, keeping him in his place.

Then Gavin finally fully breaks the kiss and guides his head down. "Fuck, ok don't push yourself for me. Just enjoy it." 

Connor looked up at him through his lashes and slowly licked from base to tip. Gavin curses when Connor takes him in his mouth. 

Nines kissed a wet line up the length of his spine, up to the back of Connor's neck, and when Connor shuddered, Nines grabbed him by the hair and shoved his head down. 

It was a very good thing Connor couldn't gag, otherwise, he definitely would have. He could still feel it, though. He could feel Gavin in his mouth and it was so good. 

Connor moaned around him when Nines kept his hand tight in his hair. He hadn't thought he'd like that, but he wasn't going to complain. 

Gavin groaned and let his head drop to his chest, keeping their eyes locked. "Fuck, so good Connor. You're so beautiful." 

Nines smirked and turned up the vibrator, making Gavin yelp and his hips buck up. "You both are doing so well. My good boys." 

Then he starts moving his hips and Connor can barely focus on pleasuring Gavin. 

He can’t stop himself from groaning because now he can see Connor's mouth wrapped so tightly around him, can see Connor's eyes as they flicked up to meet his own when Connor remembers that he wants to keep his open. 

Nines starts slow and it drives Connor absolutely nuts. He pushes back against Nines but doesn't say anything as his mouth was too focused on Gavin. 

"Hm, I think he wants more. What do you think, Gavin?" Nines asks. What was driving him even more nuts were how calm and collected Nines was. 

He knew he had to be getting some pleasure out of this, but the way he asked was like he was wondering if he should have eggs or fruit for breakfast. 

Gavin smiles down at Connor, then looks up to Nines. "He's done very well. I think we should give him what he wants." Connor would kiss him if his mouth wasn't already occupied. 

Then Nines finally, finally speeds up. It's still not at the pace Connor wants, so he grinds back when Nines pushes forward. 

"So needy. I want to take this slow, Connor. We don't have to rush anything; I just want you to enjoy yourself." Nines says. He finally sounds somewhat out of breath, and part of it is probably from holding himself back. 

Connor pulls off of Gavin just so he can look back at Nines and smirk. "You can't hurt me, I'm an android." 

That was a lie, Nines could definitely hurt him but he wanted him to just let go. Thankfully, it seems to work. 

His head is forced back down onto Gavin which he gladly takes into his mouth again. 

Nines let's go of his hair, but Gavin quickly replaces Nines's hands with his own. 

Nines grabs his waist and pulls almost all the way out before roughly pushing back in. Connor whines around Gavin's dick, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"Fuck! God, Connor," Gavin pants out, throwing his head back. "So good baby. Doing so well." 

Connor hums happily making Gavin's hips spasm slightly. "Oh, fu-ah Nines, I'm not gonna last much longer so either turn the vibrator down or please, please let me come," Gavin begs. 

Nines doesn't let up his brutal pace in the least. Instead, he turns the vibrator on higher and Gavin let out a choked sob. "Don't let him come, Connor." 

If he could nod he would, but instead, he does as told squeezing just enough. That doesn't stop him in the least. He tries out different techniques with his tongue, smirking each time he finds something that makes Gavin practically yell. 

His brain is foggy and he almost feels like he's floating. It's an odd sensation but one he definitely likes. 

He makes small sounds and gasps, completely understanding how Gavin feels. "Nines, Gavin, please," he doesn't know what he's begging for. 

"Both are doing amazing, you can both come when you're ready," Nines says, snapping his hips forward. His thrusts become more irregular and he's panting just like any human would. 

Connor moves his hand away and takes Gavin all the way in his mouth. Then Gavin yanks on his hair as he comes and Connor gladly swallows down. He keeps sucking until Gavin goes limp and then he finally releases him. 

The hand on his hair doesn't loosen, instead, it just tugs harder and that does it for Connor. He's coming again and it's just as mind-blowing as before. 

He can't tell if his processors had to reboot or not with the force of it, but he quickly goes limp and Gavin holds him in his arms. He kisses him deeply as Nines comes behind him after a few more thrusts. 

It feels odd having Nines slowly pull out, and he knows he'll be sore. A pro and con of being able to feel pain. 

Then Nines slowly and carefully turns him over to kiss him incredibly gently and sweetly. "You're so beautiful, Connor." He mumbles as he pulls back. 

Connor gives him a slightly loopy grin as he leans back against Gavin. "I love you both. A lot." 

Gavin holds him and presses a kiss to his cheek. "I love you too." 

"And I love you as well. I'm going to get us a warm washcloth to clean you up." Nines says, pressing a kiss to his forehead before getting off the bed. 

He sat there stunned. They had both easily said it, and he only just now realized his throat hand itched for even one second. They meant it. They actually love him. 

He doesn't even try to hide the rumbling that had happened only once before. Gavin froze behind him but slowly relaxed. 

"You're… purring?" Gavin asks, resting his chin on Connor's shoulder. 

He nods and laces their fingers together. "Apparently. I don't mean to, but it just comes out." 

Gavin chuckles and presses kisses everywhere he can reach. "So fucking adorable. And you're all ours." 

Nines walks back in, pausing at the sound before climbing back into bed. Connor reaches out for the cloth but Nines gently pushed his hand away.

"Let me." So Connor does. He lies in Gavin's arms, letting the rumbling become louder and stronger as Nines cleans him. "I agree with Gavin, you are very adorable." 

Nines tosses the rag into the hamper before taking one of Connor's hands. "Did you enjoy yourself?" 

Connor quickly nodded. "Yes! Very much so. You are both wonderful and I enjoyed everything you both did." 

"Good. I hope this can happen again, but only when you want to." Gavin says. Connor smiles and just lets himself completely relax.

"Hm, as much as I want to keep looking at you, I'm really tired," Connor sighs. His stress levels had been way too high lately and only tonight did they fully drop back down. 

"Sounds good to me," Gavin says, moving them so they are both lying down. Nines moves so he's on Connor's other side and snuggles up to him. 

"Sleep well," Nines says, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

Connor slowly falls asleep, the rumbling never stopping. 

He never thought this was possible, but the world didn't think androids could even feel. There's always a chance for unlikely events to take place, so he shouldn't have been all too surprised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
